Potter and Malfoy
by Noel Deitrich
Summary: Have you ever thought: what would happen if Harry became friends with Malfoy instead of Ron? Well, here's what would've happend.
1. Harry's New Friend

"Wanna be my friend, Potter?" Malfoy asked, his hand outstretched.

Harry looked to his right. Ron was staring at his feet, not wanting to see what decision Harry would make. Who would he choose? On one hand there was Ron, the first person to really introduce him to the magical world. But on the other hand, Malfoy seemed to be pretty cool. Plus, he seemed to be one of those people who ruled the school. And Harry really wanted to fit in. But who to choose?

Harry looked from Malfoy to Ron and back. Finally he reached out his hand and shook Malfoy's "Sure."

Malfoy sneered at Ron and led Harry to the other side of the group. Soon Professor McGonagall came back out and led the first years into the Great Hall. Ron walked in infront of Harry and gave him a sad smile. Malfoy pushed Ron in the back, almost making him fall over. Malfoy laughed, but was immediately silenced by what he saw in the Great Hall.

The ceiling resembled the night sky, stars and all. And suspended in the air above the table were several candles. One girl with extremely frizzy hair was heard explaining how it was all just a spell. Hermione. Who else could it be? She really was an annoying know-it-all.

The first years made their way to the teachers' table. Directly in front of the headmaster, Dumbledore was a pointed hat sitting on a stool.

What's that for? Harry wondered. Do we have to pull a rabbit out of it? I don't think I can do magic with all of these people watching.

Malfoy nudged him. "Ready to take on the hat? Where do you think you're headed?"

"What are you talking about?"

Malfoy laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You were raised by Muggles weren't you? You don't know anything about Hogwarts or the wizarding world." Harry shook his head. "Well, this hat determines what house you'll be in. It decides based on your personality."

"And what are the houses?" Harry whispered as Lavender Brown was sent to the Gryffindor table.

"The only house you need to know of is Slytherin. You're a pureblood right?"

"What's a pureblood?"

"Come on Potter, don't you know anything," Malfoy asked, "purebloods are people who have two magical parents. Were both of your parents wizards?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then you're a pureblood."

"Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall called out.

"Look, don't worry. You'll be in Slytherin, I just know it." Malfoy said as he snaked through the crowd. He reached the stool and sat, waiting for professor McGonagall to place the hat on his head. She lowered the hat, but before it had even touched Malfoy's head it made its decision…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy winked at Harry and ran off to sit with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry watched him go and decided he wanted to be in Slytherin too.

"There's no witch or wizard that didn't go bad that was in Slytherin."

Harry turned to find Ron standing behind him. "And why are you talking to me?" Harry asked him.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno, just wanted to give you some advice. You don't wanna get stuck with the wrong crowd."

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall called out.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. I'll go to whatever house the hat says."

So Harry went up and sat on the stool. He notices everyone was watching him very intently. They were all watching, waiting, to see where the famous Harry Potter would be housed. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto Harry's head and his sorting began.

'Ah, Potter, where to put you,' the hat seemed to be communicating with Harry in his own mind. How was that possible? Oh yeah; magic. 'You're very proud; you want a chance to prove yourself. Hmm…you also seem to have made friends with a Mr. Malfoy over there. You are a tough one Potter. You're a perfect Gryffindor, but you would do equally well in Slytherin. Now, where to put you?'

Harry thought of what Ron told him about Slytherin. If he went there, would he become a bad wizard? No, he wouldn't let that happen. He just wanted to be with Malfoy; his friend.

'Well then, better be…'

"SLYTHERIN!"


	2. A Restless Night

The Great Hall was almost completely silent. The teachers and Malfoy were the only ones clapping. Harry, completely oblivious to the silence, went to the Slytherin table and sat down. Malfoy gave him a high five and he looked back to see who was going to be sorted next. He was a little uneasy as he saw everyone staring at him.

"Why's everybody staring at me?"

"Dunno," Malfoy replied. "But hey, you're famous. You gotta get used to it."

Harry nodded and relaxed a little. Still, it seemed like nobody had believed he could be in Slytherin. Oh well, they'd just have to deal with it.

Finally the sorting was over, and good thing to because Harry was starving. Dumbledore stood up and said some nonsensical words, and before Harry could ask, food had appeared on the table before him. He was too stunned to eat just yet so he just stared at the food. The Dursley's never gave him this much food before.

"Come on Potter, dig in!" Malfoy's mouth was full of chicken, so Harry really wasn't sure what he said. But he seemed to snap out of his daze and he filled his plate.

Before he knew it, Harry was stuffed and more than ready for bed. He just wanted to get some sleep and start all over tomorrow. Lucky for him Dumbledore stood up and sent them off to bed.

"Now that we are all filled up, let us go to sleep. Prefects, will you please lead the first years to their houses. Tally-ho and good night."

Harry was relieved to leave the Great Hall ad head for the Slytherin common room. As the other houses headed up the grand staircase, Harry and the Slytherins headed down to the dungeons.

"Our common room is down here," the Prefect informed them. "Just right around this corner. Now, when you get down here you must always say the password or you can't get in. If you forget the password you could wait for someone else to come open it for you. If you're lucky, they'll help you out. But most likely, you'll be hanging around the halls for quite a long time. The password changes every so often, so make sure you remember it. Right now the password is 'pureblood'"

As soon as he said the password, the wall slid open and revealed the common room. Harry followed the rest of the first years inside and they crowded around the fire.

"This is the common room," the Prefect continued his tour. "It's where you will be spending much of your time when you're here. This is your study area, your hangout, and your relaxation space. Upstairs is the dormitories, the girls on the right and the guys on the left. Your stuff is already up there, go ahead and go to sleep."

Malfoy dragged Harry upstairs and claimed a room. Harry was with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and **Blaise Zabini**. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Harry had a horrible dream that night. He was being sorted again, but the hat was becoming heavy on his head. It sunk lower and lower until it covered his whole face. He couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, the hat started showing him bad things about his past. He saw all the times he had been beaten up by Dudley and his gang, the times he was stuck in the cupboard under the stairs, the time the Dursleys took him away to the one room house on the rock. Harry was not enjoying seeing all of these images. He tried to call out for help, but no one would help.

He called out to Malfoy who simply shrugged his shoulders. In desperation, he called out to Ron who simply said, "I can't help you, you're in Slytherin. Every witch or wizard there is bad."

Harry was left alone in the Great Hall, everyone had left him. He struggled to get the hat off of this head, but it showed him one last bad memory:

Harry was home, wandering around the living room when the front door burst open. Next thing he knew he was upstairs in his bedroom, a lady standing with her back to him, yelling at another person. Suddenly there was a flash of blinding green light, and Harry woke up.


End file.
